A Forbidden Attraction
by EloquentEbony
Summary: Merida's community, the Scottish and Hiccup's community, the Vikings, both hate each other with a passion. Merida and Hiccup end up falling for each other, and friends and family get caught up into the mess of allegiance and love. A ROBFTD story, modern Romeo and Juliet AU. Rated T for cursing, death and mild themes. Jelsa, Merricup, Eugenzel. Please Read and Review
1. Introduction

**SUMMARY**

Merida's community, the Scottish and Hiccup's community, the Vikings, both hate each other with a passion. Merida and Hiccup end up falling for each other, and friends and family get caught up into the mess of allegiance vs. love. A ROBFTD story, modern Romeo and Juliet AU. Rated T for cursing, _very _mildly adult suggestive themes.

**PROLOGUE**

Shrieks and giggles of the children interrupted the silence of the small chapel.

"Anna, come back!" Imogen's excited giggle stopped the little red-brown haired girl, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"Imogen, Anna, come back here." Elsa called.

"Rapunzel, where's Lily?"

"She's coming."

A brown haired girl with a cute dusting of freckles, tied her ponytail securely with a bit of scrunchie, a smile at her younger cousin.

The two sisters sat on the nearby bench, looking at their daughters play.

"Do you think Merida would have thought we did a good job with Anna?" Rapunzel asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Merida would have been proud of her, and I know Hiccup would have been."

"Do you still miss Jack?" Rapunzel murmured.

Elsa faltered, for a second, then nodded.

"There is not one day I don't think of him." She breathed, a tear appearing at the corner of her eye.

"He still looks over you and Imogen, you know-" Rapunzel started.

"Please, Punzie. It…it still hurts when I think of him." Elsa murmured, a tear running down her cheek.

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sister."

Rapunzel nodded, and glanced at Imogen, before talking to her sister again.

"She has Jack's eyes, and Finnick has his hair. But Finnick's quiet and shy, like you."

Elsa chortles, a smile now returning to her face.

"And Imogen's outgoing like her father, and she's given me enough trouble with her father's personality!"

"By the way, where's Finnick?"

"He has to go out with his friends with football. I left him with Eugene, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"You know, it's funny that you're the only one who still has a husband that's alive?"

Rapunzel smiles.

"Yes-"

She was interrupted by Anna.

"Anna, what is it?"

"I want to hear more about my parents."

Elsa wrung her hands nervously.

"Look, I've heard about my parents, and I want to know more."

Rapunzel looked at the teenager's determined eyes.

"Okay, fine."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Ten Years Earlier_

"Merida, don't forget to bring Angus out today. He's getting rather restless, I'm afraid."

"Okay, Mum."

Merida, a pretty redhead girl with striking blue eyes, took out her dog, Angus II. It was a bright and sunny morning, and she was looking forward to walking Angus.

Trying her best to tame her unruly hair, she adjusted it with a scrunchie and opened the door, walking to the mall.

"Good morning, Mister Corona!" she called, referring to Rapunzel's father.

"Morning, Merida!" came the reply.

"Merida!" a joyful shriek erupted from the door.

Rapunzel, her best friend, raced out from the door, a little chameleon resting on her book bag strap.

"Mer, were you going to the mall? Can I come with you? I have to pick out a dress for the dance please please please please pleaseeee!"

"Fine, come on Punzie."

-Page Break-

Merida stood with widened eyes in front of the mall.

It was a _mob scene_.

Girls of all ages and heights were running around, shrieking and snatching dresses from each other.

"Wow, all the fuss about one little dance." Merida snickered.

"And look at all the fighting, I bet there's going to be so many frenemies here!" Rapunzel giggled.

"What a fuss!" Merida sneered, walking into the store.

The raucous calls of the girls gave Merida a headache, and with a grunt of frustration, Merida dragged Rapunzel out of the store.

"But, Merida!" she protested.

"Come on, we're going to meet Elsa."

Her other best friend, Rapunzel's sister, was sitting in a cosy looking armchair, sipping a vanilla milkshake, and texting somebody.

"Elle!"

Elsa looked up, and motioned for her sister and best friend to come and sit down.

"Hey, who are you texting?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida tried to sneak a peek, but Elsa snatched her phone away just in time.

Rapunzel gave a squeal of excitement.

"Oh, I know! Is it Jack?"

Elsa responded by turning a cherry shade of red.

"Loll, its Jackson Overland Frost!" Merida teased.

"Hey, leave me alone!" Elsa exclaimed, turning a bit redder.

"Why not? Elsie's in love-" Rapunzel started.

"Hey, you know what it's like to be in love, Punzie!" Elsa retorted.

Merida's ears pricked up. This was news.

"What?" Rapunzel squeaked, trying to cover up her blush.

"Eugene Fitzherbert's your man!" Elsa giggled.

"Oh, the boy down three streets?"

"Yep!"

Merida gave a nod, and left the two sisters to bicker, and glanced outside the window.

_BIG _mistake.

The most adorable-or most-likely-to-make-Merida's-heart-throb boy was walking outside.

Oh my god, Merida thought.

This guy was to _die _for.

His green eyes, his adorable brown hair ruffled in the cutest way possible, the way he walked, his clothes…he was _perfect_.

And he's coming in.

No. Way.

Merida took a deep breath.

**Author's Note**

Hi guys!

I'm a HUGE shipper of Merricup and Hiccstrid, but I think that Merricup needs something new, because of the new HTTYD movie! :P

And yes, that guy is Hiccup :P

And Kristanna will come (eventually)

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a favourite/follow!

And COMMENT!

Thanks!

EloquentEbony


End file.
